


The Covenants of Siblings and Explosives

by Iiron_Apple, spaghett



Series: Panakin' Anakin and the Trials of being a General [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bacara is a tired dad, Drunken Shenanigans, Feral Ahsoka, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Marine Corps, Novas are Hyper explosive experts, Protective Siblings, Rex is too a tired older brother here, Story Time with Rex and the 501st!, The Pack Being Idiots, Wolf should be banned from explosives here but he's the resident Dem Expert..., Wolf smoking siblings out of hiding spots, big big biiig BOOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iiron_Apple/pseuds/Iiron_Apple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghett/pseuds/spaghett
Summary: Geonosis was a hard campaign. It long and dirty and exhausting. But even in the aftermath of battle, brothers who are normally seperated by the tides of war come together.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1138 | Bacara & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, Marine Nova Corps
Series: Panakin' Anakin and the Trials of being a General [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Covenants of Siblings and Explosives

Geonosis....was nothing like Tatooine. Yet....it was everything like Tatooine. No binary suns, and it also had some jungles here and there, but it had canyons and dunes and vast space between communities just like Tatooine. It made Anakin Skywalker very, very crabby. He hated sand, but he also hated how when the wind wisps between the canyons or rock formations that formed together like a stone forest.... the way the wind would howl at random times of the night. 

It made him tense when the wind would howl at night, and lately there was no moon, so it made him just more tense and jumpy. He almost whipped out his lightsaber on Ahsoka when she accidentally snuck on him when he was looking all over for the creatures that howled that weren’t even there. 

His men were not making it any easier. Ever since Orto Plutonia and hearing Commander Wolf say _Mzazi_ , all his men suddenly started speaking the slave language in front of him. It riled him up and he had to leave the room on more than one occasion or else he’d snap angrily at them for speaking in that tongue. His only conclusion behind them knowing the language was because of Jango Fett, the damn bounty hunter must have taught them Mando’a and the Slave Language while on Kamino. It....didn’t lessen after that mission was completed, but he did became tolerant of it. 

Thank Osupa for little mercies, Ki Adi Mundi and the Marines arrived earlier in the day and already made a difference in the fight against the Geonosians, the damn flying bugs fled back deeper into their territory, having lost thousands in the day’s battle. The clones were all relaxing and licking their wounds now, some even playing games and drinking, not that Anakin judged the drinks, he’d do it too if he didn’t have to be a good example for Ahsoka.

Then....a tipsy Rex came along. The Captain searching around camp, a bottle in hand that he wanted to share with a specific brother of his. Anakin just so happened to be on the same path as Rex when the blond finally spotted his big brother.

“Mbwa Mwiti!” Rex howled out to Wolf, many other brothers hollering the name in a victorious cry. Which made Wolf cackled where he sat next to a drunk Bacara and many other Novas......and made Anakin scream in fear and duck into an empty tent of supplies.

**WOLF AND COURAGE**

Ahsoka just happened to be in that exact tent at that exact time. Her horned head was bent over a box of odd and ends that the Clones always kept on hand. 

"Whatever Fives and Echo did, I wasn’t a part of it." 

She jumped, freaking out at the look of scared panic on her master. This was not a look the great Anakin Skywalker; fearless Jedi General, usually wore. This was something new completely. And Ahsoka just did not know how to deal with this. So, she dealt with it the same way one handled a ticking bomb. Carefully judging your next step before you do it. And for force's sake, she went slow. 

"Uh. Whatcha doing?"

“Rex! He just......I _knew_ they knew the language but I never.....KRIFF!” The Jedi growled out, hands flying up to dig into his blond hair and tug, tug, and tug as if that’ll do something other than make him whine in panic and pain.

This......was scaring Ahsoka now. 

“Master? What did Rex do?” She asked, half worried for her master and brother figure and half ready to go find Rex and yell at him for making Anakin panic like this. 

“He _invoked_ their name!”

Okay....that was not helping much. But it wasn’t really making Ashoka feel any less worried about this. 

“Whose name Master?” She tentatively stepped closer, trying not to spook the older Jedi, who kept glancing at the tent flap and expecting someone or something to enter and attack him. Anakin did not go near any of the tent’s cloth walls, he kept to the middle, back against a crate and his mech hand always hovering over his lightsaber. 

“Master!” Ahsoka repeats, half of a snarl to get his attention, his wild blue eyes looking at her in fear now and no she won’t admit that it hurt to see him look at her like that. “Whose name did Rex say?!” 

Anakin whimpered “ _The_ wolves” and it made all of Ahsoka’s worry burn out and turn into confusion.

“The wha......oh for Force sake!” The Togruta threw her hands in the air before turning and stomped out of the tent. Ignoring Anakin’s fearful cries for her to stay. 

“REX WHERE ARE YOU?!” She barked out into the camp.

“I am waaay too sober for this.” The captain eyed the angrily marching teenage fury headed his way.

“REX?! WHAT THE FORCE IS WRONG WITH MY MASTER?!!” Ahsoka screeched.

“Oh Kark, watch yourself little brother!” The Nova shrieked with laughter. His hand grasped the brown long necked bottle from Rex’s hand and pulled it. “She looks ready to eat you for breakfast.”

“Shove off you despot mongrel.” Rex shoved his shoulder, pushing the Nova in the leg with force.

The other went down to the dirt in a heap of limbs and swearing and choked laughter.

“REX WHAT THE FORCE!?!?!” Ahsoka screeched just one more time, finally reaching the two.

“Act natural.” 

Rex eyed the small angry Togruta that was standing inches from him. “For this kind of situation, the most natural thing would be to panic. So technically I can panic, Ku’kaka.” 

“I’m fairly certain that you going into full blown panic mode isn’t natural.” 

“You haven’t dealt with the General for many missions.” Rex wryly commented, toes digging into ribs with a pointed motion. 

“Valid.” 

Ahsoka whined his name with a drawn out exasperation that she only really gained when she was really wanting to be in on something.

Wolf grunted at the pinching of his armor under Rex’s boot digging into his chest, but it didn’t stop him from grinning up at his Vod’ika. It was so easy to tease the blond when it came to the Jetii.

Sighing at his elder brother’s cheeky nature, Rex looked down to the youngling Togruta who was tapping her little feet in impatience. He got minor flashbacks to a time when he was little, a feral nexu kit that was being tossed like a sack of roots by Alpha 17 to be delivered to Mzazi. Mwiti and Ujasiri were out training at the time but were delighted to have yet another little brother living with them at the end of that day. Rex came back to the present when Wolf lightly kicked him in the shin to make him pay attention once again, damn Nova was snickering too about it. 

Glaring at Wolf from the corner of his eye, Rex spoke “I have no idea what you’re talking about Sir, my Vod and I were just about to enjoy a bottle of the good stuff until he shrieked and leapt into your tent.” Really he didn’t know what Anakin pissed himself over but it made the clones howl at how girly a scream Anakin belted out at the time.

“Liar!” The Padawan hissed out. Oh there was the reminder of Rex’s days at hissing and biting at 17 again. “He said you invoked someone’s name!” 

Both Wolf and Rex went silent at that, completely blown out the water at that accusation. 

“Whose name?” Wolf asked the Togruta, not flinching when she hissed, stomp a foot and threw her hands in the air.

“I don’t know! Something about ‘the wolves’ before I left, whatever you did scared the kark out of him!” She may have flinched at the men around her yelling “language!” at her for cursing but she didn’t stop giving the blond captain a durasteel glare. 

“Ohhhhhh......not good” Wolf groaned out, figuring it out very quickly before Rex’s mind caught up and he winced then cursed under his breath.

“Not good at all, Ori’vod.” Rex resisted the temptation to put his head through the hull of a gunship. “We maaay have a slight problem.”

“I’m not even going to guess how you did that to yourself, vod’ika.” The Nova commander huffed, fist pounding shin greeves. Somehow even with the snarling teenager staring them down, he lounged like an ahkul.

“Because I’m the one with the di’kut general who keeps getting into situations.” Rex huffed.

“Reeeeeeexxx!” Ahsoka whined, hands crossed over her chest. “What wolves?”

Rex sighed, eyes raised to the sky, locking onto the visible gleam of the moon over their heads, tapped his forearm, and whispered “Kot.”

“You haven’t told her?!” The Nova lifted his head, staring at Rex in disbelief before he snagged another brown long-necked bottle. “Gimme a sec, vod’ika. I ain’t drunk enough to listening to you trying to explain this just yet.”

The 501st Captain snatched the bottle away from his brother, both snarling at each other at once over it. “Oh no! You’re staying as sober as I am to explain this! You owe it to Mzazi!” 

“Oh, ohhhh that’s a LOW blow, Mwewe!” Wolf says, pouting when Rex just rolled his eyes and set the bottle aside. The blond felt warmth bubble in his chest at Wolf using his name but resisted the blush that wanted to form because of it. 

“Sober up, Vod. She has to know to understand” Rex replied, leaning against a crate and pointing to a rock for Ahsoka to sit, the Togruta did as silently asked but didn’t let up on the glaring. 

“Okay so we won’t blame ya for not knowing, Anakin is a di’kut for bottling it up but....he was once a slave on Tatooine” Rex winced when Ahsoka’seyes widened and she turned back to the tent Anakin was hiding in. 

“He doesn’t like to tell” he adds when the Padawan opened her mouth to speak, she shut it tight after seeing his look.

Wolf sat up then, scooting closer to the Padawan. “Ya see......Jango was a slave, he knew the language, it’s where we learned it....and consequently we learned the myths and gods that came with it.” 

Half-truth, they learned from Shmi the most but Jango was a terrifying story teller when he wanted to be.

“I get the feeling this pertains to the wolves....” Ahsoka said, looking around when the clones around her uttered a “yep”, they all knew of this story? Oh, Kriff what is she about to hear?

Both Rex and Wolf nodded in silent agreement. 

“Mbwa Mwiti, the Wolves of the Moon....” Rex starts off the tale, eyes glancing over to the Shinies that crept closer to listen in. They have probably heard of the story but not in as good detail as Rex knows it. 

“Born from Osupa’s blood, the Moon Goddess, her blood mixed with the sand and that’s how the wolves were born. Under her light, they’re intelligent, kind and protective to those that worship the goddess....Under new moons however, things change.....they hunt, and stalk and kill any who follow the ways of her husband.”

Ahsoka listens as intently as the Shinies did, the full moon behind Rex helped make the mood feel serious and like he’s telling a secret that only they should know....but let her be an exception. 

“To invoke their name is to ask for their protection or for them to kill for you. It’s a serious invitation, slaves only speak it when they desperately need it, when they know that nothing they did beforehand did anything except make them desperate.” Rex continues, Wolf next to him and staring at the Shinies one by one to see if their reactions get close to full blown panic. Thus far, they don’t seem anything but attentive.

The blond captain gives Wolf a soft look “Sometimes though....Osupa lets them be born human if they’re valiant enough. It is how Wolf here was given his true name, Mbwa Mwiti. It’s a sacred title few can earn and Bu- Jango deemed Wolf honorable enough to have it. But with the taboo of the myth, we just call him Wolf.” Rex smiled when Ahsoka and the Shinies turned to his brother, eyes wide and jaws dropping to the sands at their feet. 

“Wolf here’s our own personal Mwiti to call upon for protection” Fives adds, across the fire and huddled with Echo. The two semi drunk but listened enough to the story to not drink anymore. 

And thank the Force for Ahsoka being quick minded to put the pieces together. “Oh....so when Anakin-“

Wolf beat her to the punch. “Anakin heard Rex call my name and he simply thought that he was invoking the wolves right for protection or for a hunt. Hence why he jumped into the tent.” And admittedly Wolf felt bad for it now, only a small circle know of Wolf’s true name.

“It takes a very special kind of idiot to call on the wolves and not expect destruction.” Fives cackled from his spot underneath Echo.

“I may or may not have a solution to fixing this.” Wolf pointed out, hand reaching for a pouch on his belt.

“No. No, absolutely not!” Rex knew exactly what Wolf was about to do. It was one of his classic responses to involving any one of their brothers. “Remember what happened last time you tried to get someone to stop hiding?!”

“It’s gonna work won’t it?.” Wolf shot back, “This will be nothing like that time with Boots and Lola.”

“Who’s Boots and Lola?” Ahsoka asked. “And doing what?! What are we doing?!”

“You! You were the one that caused Boots to look like that for a month?” Hardcase threw himself on top of Fives and Echo. His voice was high-pitched, excited, practically oozing hero-worship.

“They’re teacup sized shriek hawks.” Echo chipped in, shoving Hardcase to the floor. Narrowly missing the fire’s sizzling coals in the process.

“That still doesn’t explain what you are doing.” Ahsoka cried. The more she hung out with this Nova, the more she was getting confused. Terrified in parts, because apparently the entirety of Torrent knew him, and worshiped him. But who was he?!

“I’mma get Anakin outta the tent.”

Oh, that did not make Ahsoka feel better at all. “Reeeeex” she whines out. Watching as Wolf took a bottle of alcohol from the group and sauntered off towards the tent Anakin hid away on. 

“In my defense, Ujasiri was not supposed to dump that much tar on the floor” Wolf called back to Hardcase. 

“Wwwhat?!” Ahsoka cried out, looking to Rex with a terrified look. “What’s he going to do?!” 

The Captain just sighed out, motioning with his fingers to the group of clones and all immediately disperse to various tents, dragging out exceptionally large canisters of fire extinguishers. “He’s about to show you how efficient Novas can be when smoking out their enemies.” He mutters, taking a swig straight from another bottle. “Literally.” 

The Padawan just gaped at Rex, then shot up to run after Wolf to stop him. Fives caught her not even two steps into her charge and held her. “Yeah no....you are not getting involved” he says, grinning as Wolf circled the tent a few times. Searching for the right spot to toss the bottle of alcohol in without being noticed by the Jedi.

Once he found it he simply dipped a cloth in the bottle, lit the tip on fire then tossed it in a few seconds later before crawling towards the entrance to wait for Anakin to come out.

**WOLF AND COURAGE**

“Are you scared? Like actually scared, Echo?” Fives asked concern coating his words. 

“No. Not at all. I’ve only got this utterly terrified facial expression because I am having so! Much! Fun!” Echo hissed back, eyes darting around the campground. One hand silently tapped his left bracer, the prayer word _“Kot”_ falling from his lips.

Dark smoke shadows wafted upwards, the dying coals of the fire lending the only light source to see by. Even the moon had crept silently behind banks of clouds, hiding its’ pale glow. 

Wolf had shifted to the shadows that coated the entrance. Eerie cackling shifted among the winds, dancing and twining around the brothers. 

It was unlike anything that Ahsoka had experienced before. Her people had been predators, hunters who could take down large animals barehanded. Ahsoka had never understood the term hair-raising. It wasn’t something that Togrutas used. Their biological makeup didn’t let them have actual hair, instead their montrals and lekku graced their skulls. 

As she watched the Nova commander move with the grace of an Ahkul Dog among grass, her lekku twitched. They curled around her shoulders, hugging her neck and shoulders with an anxious flutter. 

But being held by Fives in that moment, Ahsoka could only think one word. 

‘ _Out-worldly_.’

Danger lurked and rolled around the dust. Nipped at their heels with an eagerness that wanted to be unleashed. 

Wolf did in fact get Anakin out of the tent. He also burnt it into the ground, leaving nothing but ash and smoking Jedi Knight. Even with every fire extinguisher put to use, Wolf had forgot to account for the fact that tent was the one holding explosives and flammable liquids. 

A wild, fearful light graced Anakin’s eyes. His hair was sticking up in all directions and looked like he had gotten zapped by a round of loose circuits. His shoulders twitched and shuddered. Moved in a constant jittery aflutter. 

“Why do you keep putting that blanket around my shoulders?”

“You’re in shock, General. The blanket is to help keep your body temperature warm.”

“You scream like a girl, General.” Rex crossed his arms, staring down the man, taunting the brother for a reaction.

Kix had said to keep him talking, to keep Anakin interacting and there was no better way to do that then with some light teasing.

“I do not scream like a girl.”

“Well, you for sure did reach some high octaves there when you screamed.” Fives tossed the words. Instantly the others knew what Rex had planned for the man.

“I did not scream, Fives.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Then what do you call that, General?” Jesse asked, hand shooting out and yanking the slipping blanket back up around Anakin’s shoulder.

“ _That_ was merely me trying unsuccessfully to not have a heart attack with very little dignity.”

While the 501st brothers comforted their Jedi, and their brother about being spooked one too many times at night, Cody the Grand Marshal Commander was *trying* to be mad at the maker of the flames....and explosions.....and wrecker of ammo, explosives and other flammable necessities. But he didn’t even have his “I’m VERY angry at you right now!” Face aimed at Wolf, but oh he was trying to. 

“Wolf.....I’m going to give you a chance to explain your situation and defend your actions for _burning_ down one of our supply tents that isn’t related to scaring the piss out of our ori’vod before Kenobi and Mundi come back from scouting” Cody explained, sitting across his elder brother who truthfully looked ashamed for his actions and....oh gods he was doing his sad puppy look! Kriff, Cody knew that Wolf doesn’t realize he makes that face a lot but it’s really hard to resist!

Wolf himself really did not expect the tent to explode, he didn’t even realize the tent had explosives in it! So, he’ll use that as his defense.

“Technical error.” Wolf starts out, mind racing to come up with a good explanation for that. “The tent wasn’t properly labeled as a storage unit for our ammo and explosives nor was I ever informed of such a thing as you and Rex were.” 

Cody rubbing at his nonexistent beard on his chin at thought was a good sign, so Wolf kept going, feeling more confident in his next words. “And while it may be a loss.....I believe this’ll work in our favor. The Geonosians will think there’s a third enemy that attacked our camp. They’ll be too fearful of a fake enemy to focus on us much as they pay more attention to finding this new threat.” 

A few heartbeats of silence went by before Cody spoke “Alright......I’m sure this means you and your men will fight twice as hard on the front then, to make up for this loss.” The corners of his mouth twitched up just ever so slightly when Wolf sighed in relief and eagerly promised to definitely make up for the loss. 

“Apologize to Anakin first”

Wolf stopped babbling to look at Cody with a confused look. “What...?” 

“You heard me, Mwiti! Apologize to Anakin for scaring him. Doesn’t have to be all mushy, just apologize and make up for it some other time. Alright?” Cody replied.

“I.....oh Kriff, yeah I should do that soon huh?” Wolf murmured, looking down and rubbing the back of his head in shame, the little beads braided in his hair clink together as his hands brushed through his ponytail. Or as Rex calls it, his wolf tail.


End file.
